Last Friday Night
by Gaysharkpowers
Summary: Sanatana is recalling the events from last night only to find the best part sleeping in her bed. Based of Katy Perry's Song "Last Friday Night"


Hey all, Gaysharkpowers here! I noticed not alot of people write lesbian glee stories or any lesbian smut stories. I should tell you smut is my specialty so thats mostly what ill be writting. It's that only thing i'm really good at writting. I have never wrote lesbian before so here is my first shot. Take a gander and I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Glee or Katy Perry's Song "Last Friday Night"

* * *

><p>I can't recall all the events of Friday night. Now the pictures are online and I'm wondering if Brittany will come out at school, then we can get our mack on.<p>

Looking at the pictures I began to remember what happened last night.

We first went to the bar and then drank until we were so unbelievably wasted but then they found out we were underage and since they didn't want to get their alcohol license revoked they just kicked us out, but not until after I stole a bottle of rum and 2 shot glasses.

Then we went to the park and I'm pretty sure we kissed. Oh here's a picture, Brittany with her blonde hair covering the nipple that was facing the direction of the camera. Thankfully her freshly shaved vagina was faced towards the camera. Even better it covered my hairy one. I didn't really care that my boob was crystal clear because I have had sex with so many people I am pretty sure the whole school has seen my Lima heights tits.

"Just then I heard a ruffle in my sheets and up appeared a blonde haired ditz looking around the room confused.

I walked over to the bed and then positioned myself above her.

"Hey there sweetie" I said softly while moving her bangs out of her face.

"Hey Santani! What happened last night?" Brittany asked

I looked at her with mischievous eyes before replied with a sinister smirk;

"Let me give you a re-cap"

Leaned my head down and just as she was going to ask me something I kissed her.

Her eyes sparkled and that's when I knew she was hooked so I ran to the door to close and lock it before turning back to Brittany and jumping onto the bed next to her.

She was wearing a baby blue silk night gown that fit her body perfectly. She must have forgotten to take off her bra last night because her boobs were being held up by something.

I was wearing just a lace purple bra and a matching thong.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this." I whispered before touching my lips to hers. I was trying to be gentle so I wouldn't scare her but she was the one to hold my head tight and open her mouth before letting her tongue discover mine. They moved together but she was definitely winning tongue hockey.

Then I lost my body and it grew a min of its own.

I pulled her nightgown off to reveal her light pink bra that un-clasp in the front and a baby blue thong with small unicorns surrounding its surface. I kissed her belly button making her let out a small giggle before I moved onto her bra.

Slowly I snapped in and then slid the two bra cups apart before taking off the bra. Her light pink nipples were the perfect size for her beautiful, perfect breasts that sat on her chest begging for my lips.

I used my hands to rub them before leaning down and sucking on the left nipple a little and moving my tongue around the ring of her hard nipple. As I repeated on her right tit she unlatched my bra and removed it right as I finished.

I rolled down face up next to Brittany and her beautiful body.

She rubbed my tits for a long time and whispered things like "sexy" and "pretty titties" before going into the nipple region and making me moan like crazy.

We began kissing again feeling each other's bodies before we both simultaneously took off each other's underwear.

We both started rubbing each other letting groans and moans slip into each other's mouths.

Brittany came down on me and began licking my vagina making me cry and whimper. It felt so go I had to hold onto the bed.

Then she took a finger and put it into her mouth. Pretending like it was a cock she gave it a 'blowjob' before sticking it roughly inside my hole. She fearlessly went in and out making me scream and pant.

Then she took out her one finger licked it off and then joined in with another 3 fingers. All 4 fingers went into with fury and passion and I could feel my peek nearing. With one last heave of Brittany's fingers a puddle of juices released out of me and my orgasm made me moan so loud it echoed (thank god its summer and my parents are in Hawaii).

"Get over here sweet lady kisses "Brittany called with her most alluring eyes.

"Oh, you want it hard?" I smirked waiting for Brittany to nod yes before grabbing all 4 fingers and giving them a good lick. Quickly and roughly I moved my fingers into Brittany's sweet sexy vagina before quickly moving in and out making her reach her orgasm in less than 2 minutes.

"Do you have any toys?" Brittany asked after recovering from her huge orgasm.

"No, my dog chewed them up" I said with a big frown on my face.

"Well then next Friday nights going to be ever better" Brittany said with a smirk and a wink.

"So, I think we got arrested last Friday night, but fucking Brittany was by far better, Thank god it's Friday!"

* * *

><p>AN: That was Sanatanas version of last friday night. Hope you enjoyed it more than porn and review! Rate it even if you hate it!


End file.
